Talk:Antagonist
Will this be the ultimate tank shield? Probably yes! IT'S STATISTICALLY LIKELY! Damage Reduce? CHECK! REFLECT BULLETS? WITH EVEN MORE DAMAGE?! DOUBLE CHECK!!! Short recharge delay? You betcha! Krieg with even more tons of damage reduce, hellborn numbed nerves / Released beast / bloodlust damage reduce? FREAKING A!!! MythicShadows (talk) 08:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Cannot spawn with Maliwan parts Apparently, this shield can't have Maliwan parts (i.e. the fabled Maliwan capacitor that ups a shield's special abilities.), probably because with Hyperion parts the deflect chance and damage reduction are already remarkably high. Can someone confirm this? Ethyryal (talk) 08:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) accidentally killing self Public service announcement: If you deflect bullets at enemies who also deflect bullets you will kick your own ass. Didn't relize why I kept suddenly going down for no reason until a loader shot at me when I was looing at a surveyer with it's deflection shield up. I instantly died from full health. I thought the shield downed me randomly, but it seems that many enemies from DLC4 were playing bullet ping-pong with me until I lost. Antagonist Glitch I'm currently experiencing an unfixable glitch. I have a commando with points in Preparation. However, even if the Antagonist is full, the Preparation icon will constantly blink on and off and interrupt the health regeneration. Nothing I have done so far has worked to fix it. I don't know if it's just with this particular one or with all of them, because I don't have enough Seraph Crystals to get another. Wondering if this is happening to anyone else. Ishi (talk) 01:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) : I experienced the same thing with the Big Boom Blaster, as did one other user I know of. Hearing about it with the Antagonist, I'm guessing it could have to do with Seraph shields. I only have one point in Preparation and its pulsing icon only occurred when I equipped the Legendary mod (6/5 Preparation). What seemed to fix it was respeccing and reassigning the points exactly where they were. But then reloading another game session the following day brought the pulsing back. I guess this doesn't exactly help but the glitch isn't restricted to your copy of the Antagonist. Skittery (talk) 02:56, July 22, 2013 (UTC) : Well I'll see about getting a new Antagonist. Maybe it just comes up with the occasional shield. I have Legendary Soldier as well with 10/5, so it might have something to do with the class mod. I'll experiment a bit and see what I can come up with. Ishi (talk) 05:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :: I should have also mentioned that it was only the Big Boom Blaster that caused the pulsing for me, and not other shields I tried on. That's why I thought it might be possible it has to do with Seraph shields. Skittery (talk) 05:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, same with me. Any other shield I try on doesn't do the blinking. Ishi (talk) 07:00, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Just unequip and re-equip a shield by swapping shields. It'll go away. BTW, this can happen with ANY shield for the Commando. MythicShadows (talk) 15:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Chirping Crickets? With The Antagonist equipped (on a Siren), does anyone else get an antagonizing cricket-like chirping approximately every 0.75 sec? When the shield is un-equipped, the repetitive noise dissapears, but equip said shield again, and i am ready to grind off the enamel on my teeth. >:( Is this similar to the Commando glitch? Do any of you with Commando glitch (or anyone else) experience this? Is it a product of the shield? Is it a combination of a Motion/Harmony Siren and the shield? I really love the combination of the two together, and don't wish to keep the sound off. Villagereaver (talk) 00:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I use the Antagonist with Gaige and DT due to her skill, and I can say that has never happened with either character. Sorry man. Maybe its the console? InfinitysCross (talk) 00:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Interactions with Maya's Kinetic Reflection Does anyone know how this shield interacts with Maya's Kinetic Reflection? Does the shield take priority over Kinetic Reflection or is it the other way around? Specifically, how would this shield work if the Kinetic Reflection is boosted to 10/5 or 11/5 using class mods? Thank you! --Commonwealths (talk) 05:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) AFAIK, they work on seperate layers; Antagonists effect would go first, and if it failed then Kinetic Reflection would kick in. Not 100% sure though. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC)